familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Navsari district
Navsari is an administrative district in the state of Gujarat in India, with its headquarters at Navsari city. The district covers an area of 2,211 square kilometres, and had a population of 1,229,250 in 2001. Dudhia Talao: Dudhia Talao was a lake earlier. It has become a major market area with a shopping center. There is a reputed eye hospital near Dudhia Talao built in early 70's. The Ashapuri Temple is on Dudhia Talao. Part of the Dudhia Talao was given to J.N. Tata Navsari Memorial Trust and they filled up the pond and built one of the finest Auditorium in Navsari where Performing Arts and meetings take place. It is known as J.N. Tata Memorial Hall. Navsari has a large Parsi-Zoroastrian community. Dr. Dadabhoy Navroji & Mr. Jamshedji Tata, founder of the Tata group of companies, were born here. J. N. Tata's birth place is still preserved as a memorial by the local branch of Tata Steel Factory in the outskirts of the city. Sayaji Vaibhav Public Library is an important public building in Navsari. Meherji Rana Library of Tarota Bazaar, Motafalia, Navsari has one of the oldest scriptures of Zoroastrian community. The city picked up a greater pace commercially during the diamond polishing business soared in the region. Jehangir Talkies is one of the oldest cinema house. The name talkies implies that it refers to the era when movies started talking. Tower is a clock tower in Navsari. It serves as important landmark. The old post office of Navsari was near the Tower. Navsari's postal code is 396445. Demographics According to the 2011 census Navsari district has a population of 1,330,711, roughly equal to the nation of Mauritius or the US state of Maine. This gives it a ranking of 366th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 8.24 %. Navsari has a sex ratio of 961 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 84.78 %. Education Universities and colleges * Navsari Agricultural University * B P Baria Science College * Sorabji Burjorji Garda Arts College * P.K. Patel Commerce College * Navsari Law College * Naranlala College Of Commerce & Management * Mahatma Gandhi Institute of Technology and Research Centre Schools * Savitaben Girdharlal Manekchand Shiroiya English School, Chhapra Road, Navsari * Bai Navajbai Tata Girls' High School, Dastur Wad Navsari * Seth R.J.J. High School * Sheth Purushottamdas Harjivandas Vidyalaya (Sanskar Bharti) * D.K. Tata High School * The Navsari High School, Navsari. * Dinbai Daboo Girls High School * St. Francis of Assisi Convent High School * Vidya Kunj * Sir C.J.N.Z. Madresa Highschool * Seth I.M.Banatwala Highschool * Ashram Shala (Bhaktashram) * Sheth Hiralal Chhotolal Parekh,Navsari High School * A.H.M.P.Highschool (Akhil Hind Mahila Parishad Highschool) * R D Parjapapti highschool vasan * AB Higher Secondary School. *Savitaben Girdharlal Mayachand Shiroiya Senior Secondary School See also Navsari City References Category:Districts of Gujarat Category:Navsari district